


The Sadly Scientist

by GaryTheGadgetGay



Category: Club Penguin, Club Penguin Island
Genre: Club Penguin - Freeform, Club Penguin Island - Freeform, Emotional Support, Oneshot, emotional breakdown, im sorry for this, its like sooo cringe but im-, shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryTheGadgetGay/pseuds/GaryTheGadgetGay
Summary: Gary has an emotional breakdown and Tried to support him
Relationships: Gary The Gadget Guy/Rookie, Gary/Rookie (Club Penguin)
Kudos: 3





	The Sadly Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know most people don’t ship Rookie x Gary but I do so I wrote this as I’m probably the only one out there. Also this is about the Club Penguin Island versions of them but take it as you want.

Gary felt himself disintegrate into a million pieces. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He’d kept his feelings to himself his whole life. It had built up way too much and it’s time for it to all pour out. He sat on his laboratory floor, blue flippers underneath his glasses covering their eyes. He started quietly sobbing, but soon it turned into full on crying, then he began snivelling.   
After about 2 hours he had laid down on the cool, tiled floor. His lab wasn’t secret, rather open for all of Mt. blizzard to see. Just as his tears began to calm down he looked and saw two orange feet standing in front of him.   
A lime green penguin with a pinkish-red Hawaiian shirt with an orange vest over the top.   
The penguin reached his flipper out for the saddened scientist to grab. Gary looked up and latched onto the other penguins flipper, pulling him up. “Oh, hello, Rookie…” Gary said. Rookie instantly pulled his “friend” into a warm, comforting embrace. “You okay dude?” Rookie calmly asked. “I’m….I’m fine…” the still sniffling blue penguin replied. “You wanna talk about it, G?” “Oh no no no” it’s okay, I’m fine. The Rookie squeezed him even tighter, “well just know I’m always here for you G-man, I’m here if you need to talk”. “Thank you, Rookie”, Gary felt more tears coming. He hugged Rookie tighter and started aggressively wailing. “Hey, hey, hey!!!” Rookie whispered”, “you’re okay, I’m here, and I’ll never leave until I know that you’re A-Okay!” But this only made the scientist cry harder. “THANK YOU, THANK YOU!” He repeated. “What would I do without you?”.  
Rookie separated from him and held both his flippers in his. He looked at his best “friend” and then leaned in and kissed him.  
The two sat down next to one another and Gary put his head on Rookies shoulder and soon fell into a deep slumber. He felt a warmth he has never felt before. As if he was in the vague embrace of someone. “I love you, dude” Rookie whispered as he too fell asleep.


End file.
